


Broken Trust

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dan is a bit dumb, Kimi the Pack Alpha, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel snaps at Lando after a bad race and a long day.The Omega panicks and flees, and eventually finds comfort with some of his other Packmates.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 21
Kudos: 165





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Phan_of_Shipping suggested I should write about Daniel snapping at Lando after a bad race.
> 
> I did just that lol.
> 
> Thank you for the suggestion and I really hope you enjoy it! I liked the way I could add more of the pack into this!! I have a weakness for Pack Alpha Dan!

Lando smelled Daniel was upset the moment the Alpha came into the Pack room. Max wasn’t with him, which was unusual too, and the frown on Dan’s face was very out of character for the normally cheery Alpha. Lando knew his Alpha teammate had had a bad race and felt for him. He just hoped he could make the Alpha feel a little better.

Daniel sat down heavily on one of the sofas, carding his fingers through his curls as he sighed. Lando headed over to him, giving his teammate a small smile before sitting down next to him, gently nosing the Alpha’s shoulder in greeting. Daniel hummed in acknowledgement but did not wrap an arm around Lando like he normally would. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Lando asked. Daniel shook his head but stayed quiet, looking at his phone. Lando bit his lip, a bit uncomfortable with how aloof the Alpha was being. Lando cooed softly, nosing Daniel’s shoulder again before gently slotting him into Daniel’s side, wrapping an arm around the Alpha’s torso.

Daniel tensed up, still not reacting, and Lando should have taken that as a hint. Instead, he cooed some more, playfully growling and tugging at Dan’s arm. The Alpha normally always lightened up when Lando tried to playfight with him. Daniel tried to pull his arm away, but Lando mistook it for an invitation to continue. He perked up happily, thinking Daniel felt better now, and jumped onto the Alpha’s lap with a happy growling noise.

He did not expect the Alpha to snap. 

Daniel’s hands caught Lando’s wrists, the Alpha growling sharply as he practically threw Lando off of him. Lando whimpered and tried to wiggle away, but the much stronger Alpha had him pressed against the pillows.

“Go away.” Daniel hissed in his face, brown eyes flashing. 

Lando didn’t move, feeling terrified as the Alpha held him down. He let out a soft, frightened noise, closing his eyes and meekly baring his throat. He felt betrayed, unsafe even, and he hated feeling that way around Daniel. 

Daniel let out a sharp breath and abruptly let go of Lando, stumbling away from him.

“Shit!” he huffed out. “Lando, I- I’m so sorry…” the Alpha added, reaching for Lando again. Lando cried out in fright, slipping off the sofa before Daniel could touch him. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he stared at Daniel from a safe distance. 

“Please, pup, I-” Daniel started. Lando turned on his heel and ran off, not wanting to hear what the Alpha had to say. He trusted his instincts, running out of the Pack room and towards the Ferrari hospitality. 

Carlos, seeming to have instinctively felt something was wrong, was just heading out of the hospitality with a small frown on his face. The Beta’s eyes widened when he saw the panic written all over the man’s face, and he quickly let the Omega huddle into his arms.

“H-he scared me, I hate it I hate it.” Lando cried into Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos gently stroked Lando’s hair, more confused than ever, but slowly lead the Omega into the Ferrari hospitality, steering clear of the staff and bringing Lando into his driver room. Lando refused to let go of the Spaniard, still crying as he curled up on his Beta friend’s lap. Carlos just held him, gently stroking his hair and muttering to Lando in Spanish in an attempt to calm him down. Lando smelled Charles slipping into the room as well, the older Omega gently kissing the top of Lando’s head before sitting down on the sofa with them.

“What happened baby?” Charles asked when Lando had calmed down a little. Lando sniffled, trying to explain, but he didn’t find the words.

“Did someone hurt you?” Carlos asked. Lando hesitated, before nodding. Charles grumbled a little.

“Physically?” he asked. 

Lando fervently shook his head. He could still feel the ghost of Dan’s touch on his wrists, but he wasn’t hurt. 

“I will get Daniel for you, he can make you feel safe.” Charles decided.

“No!” Lando gasped out, panic clutching at his chest again. Carlos’s eyes widened.

“Was Daniel the one who hurt you?” the Beta asked quietly. Lando sniffled and averted his eyes.

“H-he was upset, and I tried to help him, tried to play flight with him, but h-he snapped at me and flashed his eyes.” Lando explained shakily, hiding his face in Carlos’s shoulder. He didn’t even notice Charles leaving the room until the Omega slipped back in.

“Pup?” Kimi’s gruff voice spoke up. Lando lifted his head, seeing the Pack Alpha standing in the doorway with Charles nervously standing next to him. Lando sniffled and wordlessly held his arms out, unsure if Kimi would even come closer. The Pack Alpha offered him a small smile and walked over, kneeling down on the floor and letting Lando slip off Carlos’s lap and into his arms.

“It’s okay.” Kimi soothed as Lando snuggled up against his chest. The young Omega let out a nervous cooing noise, nuzzling his face in Kimi’s sweater. Charles nudged something soft into Lando’s hands too. Lando sighed happily when he realised it was one of the Pack blankets, which laid out in the Pack rooms most days and consequently smelled like most of the drivers.

It smelled safe, like Lando had a whole army around him. 

“What Daniel did was not okay.” Kimi muttered, stroking Lando’s head. “But he was stressed, about the race and a fight he had with Max. It was unfair of him to snap at you, but his instincts just got the best of him.” the Alpha added. Lando sighed.

“I know.” he muttered. “His eyes just scared me so much.” he added more softly, shivering and pressing closer to the blanket he was holding.

“I saw Daniel in the Pack room when I went to get Kimi.” Charles spoke up, reaching out to brush Lando’s hair back. “He really seemed very sorry. I think he had been crying.” the Monégasque added, moving back and curling up against Carlos a bit nervously. The Beta gently soothed his teammate, scratching the back of Charles's neck, where the Omega was particularly sensitive. 

“I don’t want to see him.” Lando said instantly. Kimi sighed.

“We understand.” he muttered. “We’ll ask Daniel to go to a hotel room tonight, so you can stay with all of us in the Pack Room.” the Pack Alpha decided. Lando bit his lip. He didn’t like the fact Kimi would ask Dan to leave, as that would be tough on the Alpha, and especially since he didn’t want Max to have to choose between his Pack and his Mate.

As if on cue, the Dutch Omega stormed into the room, and for a moment Lando thought the Omega would get angry at him. Kimi must have thought much the same, because he securely cradled Lando to his chest, growling warningly at Max.

Max blinked, shoulders sagging before he held up his hands.

“What Dan did was uncalled for. He can entertain himself tonight.” the Dutchman said. “I’m staying here with you.” he told Lando with a small smile. Lando sighed happily.

“Thank you Max.” he muttered shyly. Max winked.

“No worries, pup.” he smiled. “Now come on, Sacha is already in the Pack Room waiting for you.” the Omega continued, waving Lando closer before hesitating.

“If that’s okay, of course.” he muttered sheepishly at Kimi. The Pack Alpha smirked slightly, but then gave Max a small nod.

“That’s fine.” 

~~~~

“He was the first Alpha I trusted, Sacha, if he can hurt me then so can all the others.” Lando muttered later that night, nuzzled into Sacha’s embrace. Sacha sighed, tilting Lando’s chin up to press a shy kiss to Lando’s lips.

“He was just upset and tired, I think he must feel horrible about this all.” Sacha told Lando quietly, trying not to wake the other drivers laying with them. Max sleepily blinked from where he was curled around Lando’s back.

“He does feel horrible, I can feel it in our bond.” he said, winching softly. Sacha gave Max a worried look.

“Is it bad?” the young Beta asked worriedly. Max chuckled and reached out to gently stroke his fingers over Sacha’s cheek.

“I’m fine.” he promised. Lando worried his lip between his teeth.

“Max…” he started, before trailing off again. Max gently nuzzled his cheek.

“What is it, little pup.” the older driver cooed fondly. Lando bit his bottom lip, glancing at Sacha for a moment. The Argentinian’s face softened and he gave Lando a nod, knowing what Lando was going to say.

“Can you ask Dan to come back?” Lando asked. Max tensed.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Lando nodded, wiggling out of his comfortable spot and carefully moving over to Kimi, who sat asleep on the sofa with Charles’s partially resting on his lap.

“Can I ask Dan back?” Lando asked Kimi, gently shaking Kimi’s shoulder. The Pack Alpha hummed, opening his eyes. 

“Only if you’re okay with it.” he mumbled, stroking Charles’s hair as the Omega snored loudly. Carlos, laying behind Charles, groaned in his sleep and placed a hand over his ear to block the noise out.

“I am.” Lando smiled. “I just want to make sure we’re still okay.” 

“Very well then.” Kimi muttered, turning to Max.

“Text your Mate, but tell him he better apologise.” he said sternly. Max rolled his eyes but tapped away at his phone immediately. Lando returned to Sacha, cuddling into his embrace a bit anxiously. Sacha pressed another gentle kiss and Lando relaxed.

It would be fine.

~~~~~~

Lando smelled Dan outside the door a good 10 minutes before he finally knocked on the door. Kimi got up to open the door, a grumpy look on his face as he stared at Daniel. The Australian seemed exhausted, his shoulders sagging and his head hanging in shame. Kimi growled sharply at the younger Alpha. Dan closed his eyes, baring his throat.

“I know I messed up, I’m so fucking sorry.” he sighed. Kimi hummed, before stepping aside to let Daniel into the Pack Room. Lando watched the Alpha come closer, meanwhile softly rubbing his cheek against Sacha’s shoulder to keep himself calm. Max got up from the bed, seeming torn between what to do. 

“Come on.” Max muttered, gesturing Daniel closer and sitting down on the edge of the bed with his Mate. Sacha growled sharply at the Alpha, arms tightening around Lando. Daniel sighed.

“I’m so sorry Lando, I should have never snapped at you like that.” Daniel whispered. “I don’t know what came over me.

Carlos had meanwhile woken up and growled threateningly at the Aussie. Kimi had sat back on the sofa and kept a hold on Carlos’s collar as the Carlos made to move to Daniel. 

“Why did you get so angry.” Lando mumbled shakily. Daniel bit his bottom lip.

“I had a shit race. Max and I fought about me going to Australia in our week off. I was frustrated and tired, but that still doesn’t mean I should have taken it out on you.” Daniel told him honestly. Max averted his eyes now, seeming somewhat uncomfortable about Dan being so honest, but reached out to place his hand over his Mate’s hand in comfort.

“You really scared me.” Lando whispered. “No one ever flashes their eyes at me.” he added. 

“I should never have done that, Lando. I hope you can forgive me for it, but I’d totally understand if you’d want me to stay away from now on.” Daniel spoke sadly. Lando blinked. 

“I don’t want you to stay away.” he said with wide eyes. “You and Max are- you are important to me.” Lando awkwardly tried to explain. Daniel gave him a soft smile.

“You are important to us too.” he answered. “Lando, can I hug you?” Daniel asked carefully. Lando nodded, crawling over and into Dan’s arms. Daniel held him carefully, clearly wary of hurting Lando again. Max pushed closer too, nosing the top of Lando’s head before pulling a rather flustered Sacha into the hug too.

“You’re his Mate, so you are our pup too.” Max muttered softly to the Argentinian, pressing a kiss to Sacha’s cheek as the young Beta blushed. Daniel meanwhile carefully rubbed his cheek against the top of Lando’s head, whispering over and over again how sorry he was. Lando was just cooing softly, happily nuzzling his face into Dan’s shoulder as he clutched at Sacha’s shirt with one hand to keep his Mate close. 

“You’ll never do it again, right?” Lando asked Dan quietly. Daniel let out a shaky breath.

“Never again, I swear it on my life.” he promised. 

Kimi watched on quietly, pulling Charles and Carlos into his sides and nosing the two of them. Daniel glanced over his shoulder to the Finn, baring his throat in respect.

“Can I stay?” he asked the Pack Alpha, seeming a bit insecure. Kimi hummed. 

“We all make mistakes, Dan. Of course you can stay.” he decided. Daniel let out a relieved sigh, trying to squeeze Lando, Sacha and Max to his chest at the same time. 

“Thank you. I’ll promise to do better.” he mumbled. Kimi smiled slightly, giving the younger Alpha a curt nod.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kuddos and Comments very welcome!  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic, to read more about this verse and to leave any asks you want :) (or to yell at me, that's fine too jsj)


End file.
